Lily (Mintfizzles)
Lily is a HTF fancharacter created by Flur-Child Character Bio Lily is a fluffy sky blue, lavender and yogurt yellow coloured pygmy squrriel with a large bang over the left of her face. Lily has a curled squrriel tail like Nutty's but its slightly more uncurled. Like Russell Lily is one-eyed and has quite poor eyesight, her left eye was impaled by Mime's antlers and a ruby was lodged in the hollow area giving Lily a 'Diamond Vision Eye'. Lily has a close friendship with Mime, she is mostly seen with him and she is self-proclaimed to be his 'Mimer Apprentice' though Lily is terrible at the Miming arts. Because of Lily's ambition to become a mime, instead of having a completely empty house like Mime does, she lives in a clear spot of a forest where she pretends its a house, her possesions are kept in a tree that seems to have the inside gouged out and her bed is a dusty pile of leaves. Most of Lily's deaths contain her being gruesomely crushed or having her flesh torn off, like Giggles and Petunia she has overly gruesome fates. Lily seems to have a nasty shrimp allergy, she used to think that she was allergic to peanuts after she ate her first peanut and choked on it. When she found out about her shrimp allergy, she got back to eating peanuts, she mostly steals peanut bags from Mime is she is hungry. Lily is also obsessed with sweet tastes that she likes to call 'nectar', she isnt obsessed with candy as much as Nutty is. Lily dislikes gross looking food that looks like organs and such. Lily may be cannibal, though she hates the sight of dead things and blood. Although Lily is a mime trainee, she is very interested in literature and is obsessed with writing stories, Lily is also a grammar freak, seeing any sentance that hasnt been spelt or grammared properly will cause Lily to panic, slightly referencing to Petunia's obsessive compulsive disorder. Lily is known to be good friends with Mime, Russell, Flaky, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia and Lammy. When Lily isnt with Mime, she is often seen tagging around with Flaky and Lammy, who all together seem to have lots in common. Lily doesnt seem to like Disco Bear much, like most of the female characters. Lily has been rumoured to be a former vocalist, which makes her the second character to be known to do singing, the other being Toothy. Lily may also have a crush on Mime making her the fourth (Debatably) character to be in love with him, the other being Giggles, Petunia and Ribbons. Lily cannot swim because of her large tail, it soaks in water like a sponge and it drags her from surface making her a terrible swimmer. Lily is voiced by Flur-Child herself. Lily's voice seems to sound very much like Flaky and Cub's voice. She is mostly screaming or giggling, she sometimes seems to mimic the voice of other characters (E.g. When she mimics Lumpy's voice, she does a low pitch, when mimicing Russell she usually adds "yarr!" to her speeches.) In Lily's first episode, it seems to show her friendship with Mime and the very start, it also reveals that Lily is overeactive and clumsy thus slightly dimwitted or blank minded. Lily has no problems like Flippy's Flip-outs or Nutty's hyperactiveness, Lily's grammar obsession relates Petunia's so it may count as a problem, like Russell and Petunia Lily is known to go mad at dangerous times or at points where something is not going her way and is off the edge, Lily has only been on one mad spree in Just Keep Fishin', she murdered Toothy and Mime by choking them to death, this was probaly because she was lonely and wanted someone to keep her happy, so the choking is known to be a horrible rough hug. It is shown that Lily did not kill Mime and Toothy in a flip-out way when Lily gets ripped in the throat by Russell's hook accidentaly, showing that Lily has no skill of killing when she wants too, like Lumpy. Lily's Episodes Famous Deaths *Just Spinnin Around *We're On Da Boat Starring Roles *Just Spinnin' around *Balloons For Us *Wanna piece 'o me? *Double Act *Lily's Playtime Smoochie *JailCake *BlindSong Featuring Roles *Just Keep Fishin' *I'll see ya swimmin' *We're On Da Boat Appearance Roles *How A Game Of Baseball? Occupations and Careers #Mime trainee - (Almost every episode she is in.) #Circus Clown - Double Act #Plane Survivor - Just Keep Fishin' #Prisioner - JailCake Fates Deaths #Just Spinnin' Around: Impaled by Mime's antlers in the back and lower body is later crushed by a tree. #We're on Da Boat: Ripped open with Mime's antlers by Flippy #Balloons For Us: Crushed By Sniffle's Hot air balloon-related machine. #Wanna Piece 'O Me?: Head smashed into the hospital walls. #I'll See Ya Swimmin': Throat ripped open by Russell. #Double Act: Crushed into Mime by giant heavy poles. #JailCake: Stabbed to death by falling cuttlery. #BlindSong: Vomited her organs out when inhaling a poisonous gas. #Lily's Playtime Smoochie - Ball: Head forced off by a bouncy ball. #Lily's Playtime Smoochie - Frisbee: Cut in half by the speeding disc. #Lily's Playtime Smoochie - Rope: Cut into pieces by the skipping rope. Additional #Ripped Away Image: Lily's half is cut and her organs and intestine are tumbling out. (Debatable) #Slappity Slap Slap Image: Killed by Flippy With Handy's Screwdriver. (Death not seen) Injuries #Just Spinnin' Around: (Before Death) Looses the skin on her right hand and is impaled by Mime's antlers. #Balloons For Us: Hands burned by balloon string and some skin was lost on her leg and face. #Wanna Piece 'O Me?: Touge ripped off by frozen lolypop and flower allgergy makes her sneeze too much. #Double Act: Burned, Cut, Hit by baseballs and several rocks and her legs got broken. #JailCake: Lost her left hand due to tight handcuffs. #BlindSong: Eye's got pierced by ice, lost her skin when she got stuck to Cro-Marmot's iceblock. Number Of Kills *Toothy - 1 ("Just Keep Fishin') *Mime - 2 ("Just Spinnin' around''' (Debatable)'''; Just Keep Fishin'") Love Interests *Mime - Just Spinnin' around, We're on Da Boat, Wanna Piece 'O Me?, JailCake, Double Act, BlindSong. *Russell - BlindSong. Trivia *Unlike most female characters, Lily has two eyelashes instead of three. *Lily is the third squrriell character the others being Splendid and Nutty *Lily has a debative canon son called Ox. *Like Flaky, Lily has several phobias. *Lily has often been mistakened of several things. #She was thought to be a cat. #Some people thought that she had two eyes. #Lily has been mistaken for a male. #Lily has been rumoured to be a new design for Flur, though it is not, Lily is a singular character. *Lily has a lot of swimming equipment like armbands, rings and floaties which could debatably mean she loves swimming though she cannot swim due to her large tail. *Lily is the fifth character to have a problem of madness the others being Flippy, Petunia, Lammy and Nutty. *Lily is the first character to have a ripped ear. *Lily has a spot for cute things like Cub. *Lily seems to like balloons. *Lily is the second character to have one eye, the other being Russell. *Unlike most happy tree friend characters having an oval on their tummy, Lily has a semi-circle like one on her chest. Gallery SLAPPITY SLAP SLAP SLAP.png|Lily tests out her miming skills! The wrong way...|link=http://flur-child.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d35xycn Lily HTF.png|Lily! Carpal Tunnel Of Love.png|Two lovebirds waiting for a bus! (Base used)|link=http://flur-child.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d35p9h9 Category:Fan charactors